the_world_of_sanquisfandomcom-20200213-history
Session Recaps
The Haunted House of Willowbank and the Philosopher's Stone # Player Characters: Throgen (Jimmy), Shaw (Nate), Murgen (Shawn) # NPC Ally: Alvok (kobold ranger) # Mission: Figure out what was happening at the haunted house north of Willowbank # Boss: Skeletal Alchemist # Cool Loot: Plate Armor, Musket, Magic Stone (?) # New NPCs: ## Olhana (old half elf former mercenary) # Notes and Clues: Parchment on how to signal The Sea Ghost, book on how to make a philosopher's stone Sanbalet: The Great and Powerful # Player Characters: Orwin (Michael), Imara (Maggie), Louisa (Sarah) # NPC Ally: Kukana (high elf monk/cleric) # Mission: Get to the bottom of the pirates' usage of this house # Boss: Sanbalet # Cool Loot: Palm Pistol, a Musket, a Pipe of Remembrance, and a set of Mariner's Scale Mail # New NPCs: ## Ned ## Eliander Fireborn (Councilman: Loyalist) ## Eda Oweland (Councilwoman: Traditionalist) # Notes and Clues: Room in house used to signal pirate ship'', Eliander offered assistance in translations for the future The Final Voyage of the Sea Ghost # Player Characters: Imara (Maggie), Murgen (Shawn), Nessa (Savannah), Shaw (Nate) # NPC Ally: Bruno (minotaur bard) # Mission: Commandeer ''The Sea Ghost and sail it back to town! # Boss: Captain Sigurd "Snake-eyes" # Cool Loot: Palm Pistol, Musket # New NPCs: ## Gellan Primewater (Councilman: Traditionalist) ## Oceanus (sea elf scout) # Notes and Clues: The pirates made an agreement with a tribe of lizardfolk to supply them with weapons to arm a large force. When questioned the lizardfolk refused to say why. How Do You Pronounce Couatl? # Player Characters: Orwin (Michael), Imara (Maggie), Louisa (Sarah) # NPC Ally: *Bird Noise* # Mission: Defeat the bandit captain Gorth and his pet Basilisk. # Boss: Gorth the grey dwarf and his Basilisk # Cool Loot: two potions of hill giant strength # New NPCs: ## Bady (celestial serpent) # Notes and Clues: You learned of a group of frost giant pirates gathering meat and metal. You met a direct descendant of the benevolent primordial serpents and learned the location of a nation of their kind. Anders Solmor: Shipping Inheritor, City Councilman, Adventure Enthusiast # Player Characters: Orwin (Michael), Murgen (Shawn) # NPC Allies: Sofia, Kukana # Mission: Scare of the koalinth raiders that have been harrying fishing vessels # Boss: Koalinth Sergeant and their pet plesiosaur # Cool Loot: A personalized fine bottle of wine from Eda Oweland # New NPCs: ## Anders Solmor (Councilman: Traditionalist) ### Skerrin Wavechaser (butler and guardian of Anders) ## Hoku/ Huriata (twin deities of the stars) # Notes and Clues: Kukana's backstory, the tunnels beneath Eda's house were used by smugglers in the past Terrors From the Undersea: The Church of Blue Rot # Player Characters: Murgen (Shawn), Imara (Maggie) # NPC Ally: Alvok, Kukana # Mission: Discover the source of the waterlogged undead in the mines and destroy it. # Boss: Drowned Ones # Cool Loot: Pearl of Power # New NPCs: ## Manistrad Copperlocks (Councilwoman: Loyalist) ## Krag (gravedigger, loremaster) # Notes and Clues: ## Discovery of the Church of the Blue Rot ## Xorn LOOOVVVE gold and gems ## The tunnels beneath the earth often connect to dark cold rivers that feed into the Undersea ## Olhana is a skilled healer All This For a Soggy Log?' # Player Characters: Nessa (Savannah), Louisa (Sarah), Throden (Jimmy) # NPC Ally: Bruno # Mission: Collect a log submerged in brackish swamp water that was at the site of a battle. It is going to be mulched and turned into the handle of a magical battleaxe for a hero. # Boss: Bullywug raiders # Cool Loot: 50 gp in store credit at the Carpenters' Guildhall (oOoOoOoOhHhHhHhHh shiiiiiiittttt!!!!) # New NPCs: ## Wellgar Brinehanded: (an old aasimar priest who runs the temple of Procan near the cliffs east of town. He lost his arm and leg in a fishing accident involving a either a baby mosasaur or a large plesiosaur. He then realized he has divine aasimar blood and began to manifest sorcerer powers. He now runs services for the townsfolk blessing the fishers before they brave the seas.) ## Keledek the Unspoken: (the extremely tall human wizard who lives alone in the tower at the west of town. The townsfolk fear speaking his name as they believe it gives him power) ## Jilar Kanklesten: (snobby gnome who runs the Carpenters' Guildhall, she built the whole structure without using a single nail and she loves rare woods) # Notes and Clues: ## The town priest is a sea sorcerer and aasimar ## You learned about Bruno's backstory Hail King Gulpa'Gor: Lord of the Muck # Player Characters: Imara (Maggie), Nessa (Savannah), Louisa (Sarah), Throden (Jimmy) # NPC Ally: Kukana, Ned # Mission: Discover what the lizardfolk settlement's intentions are and keep Willowbank safe. # Boss: Arrp, Right Hand to Gulpa'Gor # Cool Loot: Helm of Underwater Action # New NPCs: ## Berthal (City Councilwoman, Independent) ## Gulpa'Gor (Bullywug King) ### Arrp (Bullywug Croaker) ## Othokent (Lizardfolk Queen) ### Sauriv (Lizardfolk advisor to the queen) # Notes and Clues: ## The Church of Blue Rot is an offshoot of a necromantic cult that operates deep within the Undersea. ## The bullywug's have become friendly to the party after they proved themselves in honorable combat in the swamps and Louisa was granted their most prized possession a really cool helmet that blends really well with aesthetics and is really useful and no it can't be some kind of piercing instead of a helmet. ## The lizardfolk are gathering weapons and allies due to the rising sahuagin threat in the area. They are interested in joining forces with WIllowbank but are mistrustful of dealing with them. The Dreadwood # Player Characters: Erryone # NPC Ally: N/A # Mission: Gather a mysterious tome from the Dreadwood for Krag. The group is made up of necromancy wizards who use the jungle as cover for their practices. # Boss: Zombified Hill Giant # Cool Loot: +1 Shield, Staff of the Python, Cloak of Protection # New NPCs: N/A # Notes and Clues: ## Found books detailing the process of necromancy, also unclovering strengths and weaknesses of basic undead. Skeletons are weak to hammering attacks, and zombies are weak to radiance and blows to the brain. Thousand Teeth # Player Characters: Nessa (Savannah), Imara (Maggie), Louisa (Sarah), Shaw (Nate) # NPC Ally: Alvok and Krunch (ranger and pterodactyl ), Sofia (samurai fighter) # Mission: Defeat Thousand Teeth the ancient crocodile monster that has been preying on the lizardfolk conclave. # Boss: Thousand Teeth # Cool Loot: Potion of Superior Healing # New NPCs: N/A # Notes and Clues: ## The presence of the lizardfolk render that attacked you near Thousand Teeth's lair further indicates division in the lizardfolk colony. The Rising 'Rising Dread' # Player Characters: Imara (Maggie), Murgen (Shawn) # NPC Ally: Alvok and Krunch (ranger and pterodactyl ), Bruno (minotaur bard) # Mission: Help Berthal by driving off the giant phase spider before it hurts someone. # Boss: Phase Spider # Cool Loot: Bag of Magic Beans # New NPCs: The Rising Dread mercenary company # Notes and Clues: ## The merc company known as the Rising Dread were trying to cultivate the eggs of the phase spider to be used as weapons. ## You found the couatl Bady's home cave. Bady has a collection of holy symbols, many of which are for deities that Bady refers to as "old friends" Mud, Rugby, Krakens # Player Characters: Imara (Maggie), Murgen (Shawn), Nessa (Savannah), Shaw (Nate), Throden (Jim) # NPC Ally: N/A # Mission: Help Wellgar drive off the mud mephits that have been harassing the town while the town guard is away on military campaign. # Boss: Wight and Will'O'Wisps # Cool Loot: Neat Kraken Statuette # New NPCs: ## Vaalastroth. Ancient kraken, imprisoned deep in a trench by the sea god procan. Recently freed... # Notes and Clues: ## After using the gift imparted on her, Imara has released the ancient kraken Vallastroth Is that a God Damn Submarine? # Player Characters: Murgen (Shawn), Nessa (Savannah) # NPC Ally: Sofia, *Bird Noise*, Kukana # Mission: Assist Gellan Primewater by stopping the robotic pirates that raided one of his ships. # Boss: Robotic Swashbuckler # Cool Loot: Gellan Purchasing a magic item for each party member # New NPCs: N/A # Notes and Clues: ## The gnome pirate operated a submarine manned entirely by robotic constructs. ## Something in the water destroyed some of the robots on the submarine. When Murgen tried to look at it his eyes began to hurt. "I Have Concerns." # Player Characters: Murgen (Shawn), Louisa (Sarah), Imara (Maggie) # NPC Ally: Sofia, *Bird Noise* # Mission: After the last mission for Gellan Primewater, something he said didn't sit right with *Bird Noise*. # Boss: Gellan's Thugs # Cool Loot: Magic Gold Revolver # New NPCs: N/A # Notes and Clues: ## Gellan hired the gnome submarine and robot artificer to kidnap adventurers? Using a staged robbery on one of his ships he sent the party out to sea. Only you captured the gnome alive. ## After being found out he tried to escape via a teleportation circle but instead was murdered. THE CONSPIRACY LIVES ON. Oops * Player Characters: Orwin (Michael), Nessa (Savannah), Louisa (Sarah), Imara (Maggie) * NPC Ally: Kukana * Mission: The town is under attack by a ship called the Rakshasa and two ships from the Rising Dread * Boss: Rising Dread Captain * Cool Loot: N/A * New NPCs: Rakshasa pirates * Notes and Clues: ** With Eliander and the Town Guard gone, Willowbank was raided by pirates. But with your diligent effort the town was ready. ** Louisa taking over the mortar on the Rising Dread and firing on the Rakshasa caused a schism between the two groups ** You witnessed the devastating effect of group pyromancy from the Rakshasa. The Emperor of the Waves * Player Characters: Louisa (Sarah), Imara (Maggie) * NPC Ally: Sofia, Kukana, Bruno * Mission: Recover the magical strongbox on the ghost ship The Emperor of the Waves. * Boss: Krell the druid of spiders * Cool Loot: A shit ton of gold * New NPCs: N/A * Notes and Clues: ** You found Krell, a cannibalistic druid of spiders who fled his previous hideout and took over this ship as it drifted by his island. ** The kraken that Imara and the group released attacked the ship and destroyed it, dragging it down below the waves, while leaving you alone for the most part. ** You learned about Sofia's backstory. She grew up in the north in the nation of conclaves south of the empire of Goshen. Staying in one place never suited her so she set off for adventure, when she got to the Isles she joined the marines of the Sovereign Ports of Wahra as a raider. She had a successful career and when she retired she traveled around the ports living off her pension but was rather directionless. When she made her way to Willowbank she got into a brawl at the Empty Net and was thrown over the rails into the harbor. She woke up having been fished out by Olhana who encouraged her to help her out with a group she was looking to start. Sofia is happy to have a direction and do what she does best, kick ass and take names. Is This How Democracy Works? 10/14-16 * Player Characters: Louisa (Sarah), Imara (Maggie), Shaw (Nate), Nessa (Savannah) * NPC Ally: *Bird Noise* * Mission: ** The fishers and the miners have been in conflict. The fishers have had ships set on fire and they blame the mining guild in town as they are competing for space on the docks. Minor violence has begun to break out. With the election looming town division is at an all-time high and it was up to you to stop it. * Boss: City Unrest * Cool Loot: Political Power * New NPCs: N/A * Notes and Clues: ** Someone/thing was using simulacrums (fake people) to set fire to the ships and then take the fall pretending to be a miner. You uncovered the plot helping to unite the town but you don't know who was behind the threat. You became suspicious of Skerrin Wavechaser, the butler and caretaker of the young inheritor, the Traditionalist Councilman Anders Solmor. Gulpa'Gor: Friend, King, Frogman 10/21-10/28 * Player Characters: Louisa (Sarah), Imara (Maggie), Nessa (Savannah) * NPC Ally: Kukana, Alvok * Mission: ** Nessa's frog began croaking vigorously and started slowly hopping towards the swamp, indicating that the king would like your help once more. You followed it to find that the Lord of the Muck's people have been terrorized by a monstrous frog creature, it assailed a group of bullywug's and later ate one whole! The people would be most in your debt if you helped them defeat it. * Boss: The Bannderhob of the swamp * Cool Loot: A Reed Horn of Spiritual Warriors * New NPCs: ** Eiron: Kukana's betrothed ** Hemi: Kukana's Twin brother * Notes and Clues: **While searching for the creature you were ambushed by yuan-ti, the snakefolk tried to subdue you but were not able to get the drop on you thanks to your eyes in the sky. They are extremely rare to the isles, having been expelled centuries ago. **You tracked and defeated the Bannderhob as it teleported through the shadows to attack you. Midway through the fight it spat up the eaten bullywug, injured but alive, it seems these creatures keep their prey alive and digest them slowly. It then tried to swallow Nessa but was unable to fully encase her. **You learned more about Kukana's backstory: her homeland, the massive island northeast of the central isles, is split up into many conclaves and settlements each ruled by a descendant of a Hero God that has manifested divine power. When Kukana and Hemi were born, it was a boon to their conclave as the twins were immediately recognized as the future rulers. Their parents were brought into the lap of luxury as the twins began being tutored and groomed for their rulership, spending their first century in this rigorous monastery training environment. Their interactions were limited to their mentors, close relatives, ceremonies, and other noble duties. The weight of her duties is evident in how Kukana carries herself and she knows that she carries the weight of her community and her family's honor on her shoulders. She has enjoyed her taste of what the real world is like as this is her first year not in that monastery. But she knows that it will have to end eventually when she fulfills her duty, including marrying into another noble line as she is betrothed. The Isle of the Abbey 10/28-11/7 * Player Characters: Orwin, Naivara, Nessa, Louisa, Imara, Throden, Murgen * NPC Ally: Bruno * Mission: ** Defeat the necromancer clerics at the Isle of the Abbey and make off with the treasure within. *** Orwin has been reconning this island for a while now and recruited an outlander friend Naivara, his old college roommate Bruno, and the party to make off with the treasure within. *** You slew the clerics in their Abbey that was previously ruined by the pirates of the Rising Dread and rescued a bard, Bayleaf, who was a professor in the Enlightened Court of Lokinu. *** In the fake treasure room you were almost killed by a jade statue that bit you with serrated teeth and drained your life force to heal themselves. * Boss: Vampiric Jade Statue * Cool Loot: ** Staff of Lightning Bolts (Orwin) ** Mithral Plate Armor (Murgen) ** Bag of Holding (?????) ** Two keelboats *** Behir *** Isabella ** A lot of gold * New NPCs: ** Bayleaf: professor of the Enlightened Court * Notes and Clues: Nomads and Refugees 11/7-12/7 * Player Characters: Imara, Murgen, Nessa, Throden, Louisa * NPC Ally: Kukana, Olhana * Mission: ** The Goshen refugees and the wind nomads have both camped out at the same oasis for a couple months now and the tensions are rising. Olhana is concerned about this humanitarian crisis and would like to resolve this. *** You traveled through the city half owned by the Sovereign Ports and the nation of Krosstoen, Crossroads. 'While you were there you ran into a group of knights from the ''Holy Empire of Suthos, members of a group called Aegis, a group that hunts dangerous sorcerers and mages. A group that Imara was raised in as she told the party about her past. **** You met two leaders of it, a diviner tiefling called Naja, and an old human priest Archdeacon Hallwell. **** They were also heading towards the oasis having heard of all the elementalists congregating there. *** You beat Aegis there and talking with Olhana you learned more about the relationship between the Holy Empire (Aegis' home) and Goshen (monk refugee's home). They are bitter enemies and have been for decades, waging war throughout the north. *** To save the refugees you convinced them to flee, offering them a potential shelter at the Isle of the Abbey near Willowbank. Talking to the wind nomads you convinced them to set aside their differences and flee the area as well. *** With each community providing you some able bodied fighters you set a trap for Aegis defeating the knights, although the Archdeacon and the wizard were not found. * Boss: Holy Knights * Cool Loot: * New NPCs: ** Archdeacon Hallwell ** Naja the wizard * Notes and Clues: **Aegis is now aware of your party in some way. Gala Heist 12/7-12/21 * Player Characters: Nessa, Louisa, Imara, Donatello * NPC Ally: Bruno, Sofia * Mission: ** Steal a Port Key from the Enlightened Court of Lokinu so that you can install it on your ship and travel to and from the Undersea. *** After Nessa had a vision revealing a connection between the Church of Blue Rot to the forces that destroyed your city. Sea elves fell victim to the blue rot and koalinth sea goblins had armor emblazoned with its symbol. They emerged from a rift in the sea bed. You consulted Imara and you decided that to find more answers you would need to traverse the Undersea. *** To get their you need teleportation, a tunnel that connects the oversea and the Undersea, or a Port Key. A new piece of technology from the Enlightened Courts. The only problem is that it is proprietary technology and refuse to sell it to anyone for any reason. So you'll need to steal it... *** You enlisted an old contact of Sofia's, a wizard who trades in black market oddities by the name of Donatello. When he arrived you all decided to attend a company gala so that while security is distracted you can steal the item. *** You were successful in your mission although the mission was put at jeopardy by Smiler, a chaotic eladrin fey. He is an old rival of Donatello's whose seemingly only focus is the sheer entertainment crime provides. He casts spells that confusion and bewilder opponents, all while he laughs manically. * Boss: Smiler * Cool Loot: Port Key * New NPCs: ** Smiler * Notes and Clues: ** Smiler has escaped and with a Port Key. ** Now that your ship, Behir has a Port Key, you can teleport from the port of Willowbank an Undersea port, in your case the major hub ''The Iron Republic. Skeleton Army Beach Episode 12/22 * Player Characters: Nessa, Louisa, Imara * NPC Ally: Kukana, Sofia * Mission: ** Clear the Isle of the Abbey of the skeletons buried in the sand. *** After a town council debate a motion was approved to reconquer the Isle of the Abbey and clear the skeletons previously buried in the beach by the necromancers. *** The town would help rebuild a monastery there and give the land to the Goshen refugees. The monks hope to rebuild their way of life and their practices. In return the monks' new land would be incorporated into the Sovereign Ports and subject to its laws, taxes, and protection. *** The Willowbank Adventurer's Guild on their two new ships took back the island with help from town marines. * Boss: Skeletal Juggernaut * Cool Loot: * New NPCs: ** Lightning Sages * Notes and Clues: **If you are seeking to study elemental magic in fire, wind, or lightning. **Imara, in return for training in teleportation magic is going to undertake a quest for him. Under the sea, literally. Below the whole thing. Caves. You're in a cave 12/22-1/5 * Player Characters: Nessa, Louisa, Imara * NPC Ally: Kukana, Sofia * Mission: ** Clear the Isle of the Abbey of the skeletons buried in the sand. *** After a town council debate a motion was approved to reconquer the Isle of the Abbey and clear the skeletons previously buried in the beach by the necromancers. *** The town would help rebuild a monastery there and give the land to the Goshen refugees. The monks hope to rebuild their way of life and their practices. In return the monks' new land would be incorporated into the Sovereign Ports and subject to its laws, taxes, and protection. *** The Willowbank Adventurer's Guild on their two new ships took back the island with help from town marines. * Boss: Skeletal Juggernaut * Cool Loot: * New NPCs: ** Lightning Sages * Notes and Clues: **If you are seeking to study elemental magic in fire, wind, or lightning. **Imara, in return for training in teleportation magic is going to undertake a quest for him. Lock the Doors/ Snuff out the Light/ the Hungry Oni/ Stalks the Night * Player Characters: Imara, Nessa, Louisa, Murgen * NPC Ally: ** Bruno ** Olhana * Mission: A small archipelago has had a series of incidents that cannot be coincidental and Olhana would like to investigate! ** You found a village that was taken over by fiendish succubi. After being charmed by them and prepared for sacrifice you broke free and defeated them. ** Another village was having its animals stolen by a DEMON. And then it stole a CHILD! It turned out to be the ghost of Dire Bear that had a large pit where many animals were being held as well as the child who was holding his pet tabby. After Murgen led the spirit away on a chase, Nessa laid the spirit to rest. ** In a third village a Young Blue Dragon has begun to lord over suddenly, demanding tribute from the citizens. Olhana wandered to this village on her own, convinced the citizens to wait in the woods, and then supposedly opened a dialogue. Discussing the ancient draconic religion she convinced the dragon to go north past Goshen into the mountains. There, communes of metallic and chromatic dragons live in meditation and deepen their understanding of the worlds. ** After dealing with these incidents you waited in the final village where mists came in and took everyone in the night. This was the reason the material world and the spirit world had been knocked out of sorts. After you allowed the mists to take you, you slew the trio of Onis that started this mess and rescued the villagers. Olhana led you all out from the spirit world. * Boss: Trio of Onis * Cool Loot: ** A bunch of kittens * New NPCs: * Notes and Clues: ** Olhana knows a lot about the spirit world and its relation to this world. Wild Magic Fog and Fun * Player Characters: Naivara, Orwin, Imara, Nessa, Louisa, Murgen * NPC Ally: N/A * Mission: The elves of the Albatross Conservancy and the Ent Wander-Root have had their ship go missing and would like you all to find it. ** Sailing on the course as you began to approach the island chain you were caught in a hurricane which do to your expert seafaring you survived unscathed. Soon after a fog settled in that caused every spell to create an explosion of Wild Magic. ** Reaching the island you found the elves and their beached ship, they said every time they tried to escape the island, magical creatures from the fog attacked, rendering escape impossible. Meanwhile Saughin, shark-folk, have been raiding their position periodically and they did not know how much longer they could have held out. ** You searched inland for the Saughin and found a brackish small lake where the saughin and their shaman leader emerged. When you defeated them and recovered the staff, the fog dispersed. Nessa found a broken coffin that interred the corpse of Rarus, a trickster hero god. ** The staff began talking when you picked it up but you do not seem to be able to use its properties. * Boss: Saughin Shaman * Cool Loot: * New NPCs: ** Rarus: Hero God and beloved Trickster * Notes and Clues: **Finding the bones and staff of a Hero God is rather significant and the staff of Rarus would like to be returned to a relevant temple.